


Often

by quakeintheskye



Series: We ain't ever getting older [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: 5 times Daisy didn't wear underwear to tease Jemma and the 1 time Jemma got payback.





	1. Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 of the College AU series! Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since they passed the threshold of friends to girlfriends. It made their setting as roommates even more enjoyable. They spent nights together in either Jemma's or Daisy's room happily naked under the covers feeling each other's skin. They did more things together: sleeping, waking up, showering, eating, masturbating (which technically was sex for them) and so on. They even took to sharing clothes whenever the time needed it due to laundry days. Jemma thoroughly enjoyed seeing Daisy in her tops especially when her bust made the shirt hug her chest even more. (Boy did she love Daisy's boobs).

**I.**

There was something else that Jemma noticed Daisy doing more nowadays. She observed how Daisy's ass became more pronounced in whatever she was wearing. It was easy for her to recognised the full outline of her butt especially when Jemma had become more physically familiar with Daisy's ass in the past two weeks. One particular occasion during a morning before Jemma had to leave for class, her eyes were glued to Daisy's behind that was clad in a short skirt. Daisy was even wearing high heels that she bought online and had finally arrived. She told Jemma was wearing it in around the apartment so that it'd be good to wear for whatever event she'd choose to wear it to. 

Jemma squinted her eyes suspiciously as Daisy moved around the apartment unnecessarily. Sure, she was pacing around to effectively wear in her shoes but there was something about her movements that made Jemma's eyes keep landing towards her thighs. The skirt she was wearing was white and it was almost the same length a tennis player would wear. Although, Jemma was sure this skirt wasn't any form of sportswear. It especially became clear when Daisy had dropped some small empty boxes she was balancing in her arms. She made a frustrated noise before bending down to pick up the scattered items beside the couch. The material of her skirt crawled up her thighs to reveal the curves of her butt. Jemma's eyes widened at the thought of Daisy wearing a thong but as she bent over more to pick up one of the boxes, it was evident that she was wearing no underwear at all! Jemma tilted her head seeing the pink folds of Daisy's pussy peeking from under the skirt. Now knowing the truth, she got up from the table with a sway in her hips moving towards her.

Daisy gasped and caused the pile of her boxes to tumble onto the floor as she felt a hand cup her ass with fingers reaching her pussy from behind. 

"I see you're not wearing any underwear." Jemma's voice was husky.

She slowly stood up and whimpered as she felt her finger slide between her folds. "Laundry day. That's why."

Her roommate stepped closer to plunge her fingers deeper into Daisy. "We just did laundry day on Saturday." 

She bit her lip in a cheeky manner. "Well, my delicates haven't been washed yet." Daisy moaned and bent over while clutching the back of the couch. She slid her feet apart for Jemma to dip her fingers in deeper. Daisy moved her hips to start a rhythm with her fingers. She grinned knowing that the plan had worked.

However, Jemma grabbed her girlfriend's hip to make her stop. "I wonder why." She pulled her fingers out from Daisy's cunt who groaned in disappointment. Jemma turned her around and gave a dirty kiss full of wetness as their tongues slid against each other. Jemma broke apart with a gasp retrieving her breath. "I have to go to class. I'll be back to finish what I started." She backed away and sucked her fingers that were covered in Daisy's juices. 

Daisy leaned back on the couch and raised an eyebrow at Jemma's promise. "Hurry back." She clenched her thighs together now that a steady pulse was growing after Jemma's touch. 

She blew a kiss to her girlfriend before leaving the apartment with her belongings. Daisy sighed realising her plan half-worked but smiled at the thought that she and Jemma would be equally distracted until tonight. 


	2. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy pulls the same stunt when they go clubbing.

**II.**

The two of them decided to go to a clubbing event that was 70's themed. They were accompanied by some of the group including Lincoln, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack and Elena. Jemma and Daisy seemed to have lost track of the other two couples while Lincoln kept close to them especially when douchebags kept circulating the two girls. Some were particularly too close for comfort trying to cope a feel of Daisy whose costume of a dress with a plunging neckline and knee high boots made the men lose their sense of respect for her boundaries. Lincoln had to step in way too many times pretending to be either Jemma or Daisy's boyfriend even though he was well aware of their relationship. The two girls were thankful and decided to take a quick break to the bathroom.

They pushed the door in revealing the black tiled, dimly lit bathroom. Jemma sighed in relief finally being in a space without obnoxious men.

Daisy went over to the sink to wash her hands of having to push away the same said annoying men. "God, the 70s theme really brought back intense misogyny and men's self proclaimed entitlement to women." 

"Or people are just bloody arseholes who need to learn what 'no' means." She folded her arms feeling a wave of anger especially at the men who targeted Daisy more. 

Daisy turned off the sink and got a paper towel to dry her hands. "Thank god for Lincoln being a decent one." She stayed in front of the mirror adjusting her hair. She opened up her purse realising she needed to touch up on her foundation. 

Jemma watched as her girlfriend reapplied some make-up. She was slightly bent over the sink to get closer to the mirror. Something had drawn her gaze to Daisy's behind which only ignited her rage again at the thought of guys trying to get close to her without her consent. Jemma felt a wave of possessiveness over Daisy as she stepped closer to her. She reached for the hem of Daisy's dress before pulling it up to confirm her suspicions. Her bare ass came into view showing Daisy had gone without underwear again. It only made the multiple guys' advancements towards her even worse as they probably tried to grope a private region that only Jemma was allowed to touch with permission. She looked up to meet Daisy's eyes in the mirror who had finished fixing her make-up but she appeared to be waiting for what Jemma would do. She was unbothered by the fact that the skirt of her dress was raised allowing the cool air to hit her butt. 

Her girlfriend let go of the hem and took a step closer until she was pressed against her back. Daisy saw Jemma's hands reach under the front of her skirt to cup her cunt. A smile formed on her face at the feel of Jemma's palm rubbing against her slit. Her other hand hovered over Daisy's chest that was showing in the neckline opening. Her fingers slipped under the material to grab her breast. Daisy bit her lip and observed the sight in the mirror of Jemma feeling her up in the places she wanted it. 

"Only I can touch these. None of those idiots out there." She talked right into Daisy's ear while continuing the motion of her hands. 

Daisy made an affirmative noise as she moved her hands over Jemma's to encourage her actions. "They definitely won't get to do what we're about to do." She suddenly pulled Jemma's hands away and spun around to guide her back into a stall. They were going to need some form of a wall and what privacy they could afford while in a public place. She locked the stall and soon Jemma attacked her mouth with hers. Jemma pulled at the neckline of Daisy's dress so that her breasts would spill over and be out in the open. Daisy reached for the zipper of Jemma's dress but she swatted at her hand. 

Jemma shook her head. "I want to show those arseholes what I get to do to you." She immediately got on her knees and pushed up the skirt of her dress. Daisy helped hold onto it while she leaned back against the door and hooked her leg over her girlfriend's shoulder. Jemma wasted no time on putting her mouth on Daisy's pussy setting her tongue into a brutal pace. Daisy gasped and held onto Jemma's head buried between her thighs. Her hand searched for Daisy's breast massaging the globe while her tongue held no mercy between her folds. She was on a mission to satisfy Daisy and without a doubt, Jemma knew she did it better than all the men outside trying to talk up a big game. Her fingers pinched the taut peaks of her boobs and her lips latched onto Daisy's clit flicking it with her tongue. Daisy's mewls bounced off the walls of the bathroom but the music was so loud outside that it would surely go unnoticed by anyone out there. It was only the two of them in this bathroom stall as Jemma devoured Daisy's pussy. She was getting eager and pushed Daisy's hips back against the door as she sought to keep going deeper into her folds. Daisy sounded like she was almost hyperventilating now getting close to the edge of her climax. 

She traced circles around Daisy's entrance with her tongue and gave a broad lick from the bottom to the top of her slit. That set off Daisy as her back arched thrusting her hips forward opening the floodgates of her orgasm. Jemma welcomed the gush of wetness of her cum drinking up every delicious drop of her girlfriend's cunt. A long moan fell out of Daisy's mouth as her eyes were shut in pleasure. Jemma kept sucking and licking to coax the rest of Daisy's orgasm until she could open her eyes again and be grounded back in reality. 

"Fuck, that was amazing." Daisy was out of breath. 

Jemma wiped at her mouth knowing her lipstick was smudged and her face was slick with Daisy's juices. "Better than anything those losers would ever do."

"Always. You're the best." Daisy helped her girlfriend up pulling her face close to kiss her. She could taste herself prominently on Jemma's tongue but it only set a shiver of joy at how thorough of a lover she was. They pulled apart with content smiles. "Let's head back home so I can do the same thing to you."

Jemma giggled with excitement and helped adjust Daisy's dress especially the skirt that was so rumpled from how it had been bunched up. Daisy fixed her neckline over her breasts again tucking them into place. The two girls left the stall and the bathroom hand in hand leaving the club and grabbing an Uber. They made sure to shoot a quick text message to the others saying they were leaving and anticipated their return back home before they'd tear at each other's clothes again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I used another Chloe dress for inspiration in this chapter which was this one http://www.farfarawaysite.com/temple/c-d/chloe/events10/hires/113.jpg
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoying!


	3. Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's about to go for a jog in questionable clothing.

Jemma was sitting on the the couch in front of the TV with her laptop. She continued finishing a powerpoint while the TV served as pleasant background noise that she'd occasionally look up to. 

Daisy emerged from her room and Jemma looked up with a shocked expression. She had stepped out with a thin jacket and her sports bra that was her normal attire for jogging. The scandalous part of her attire was her choice of shorts that barely left anything to the imagination. They weren't her normal shorts especially when they completely showed her thighs, barely covered the cheeks of her ass and the crotch was riding up. Daisy seemed to not notice as she began to do her normal stretches. 

She started off with her upper body stretches with her arms and torso. Jemma focused on her laptop while her peripheral registered the large amount of Daisy's skin on display. After a few moments, Daisy moved onto her leg exercises. Her feet were far apart which made the shorts ride up. Her cunt was visible behind the thin material of the crotch. Jemma shut her eyes in slight exasperation of Daisy not wearing underwear again. Daisy turned around and reached down to try and touch her toes. This of course raised her shorts up to the crack of her butt making the full globes of her behind noticeable. 

"Come here." Jemma wasn't playing this game. She placed her laptop down.

Daisy kept the facade as she furrowed her brows in confusion. She walked towards the couch after Jemma's beckoning. She directed for her to stand in front of her. 

"Bend over."

She followed what was meant to be an odd order before she would be going out for her jog. Daisy rested her palms on the coffee table as she bent over. 

As Jemma predicted, the skimpy material rode up her ass cheeks to peek through the leg holes. The shorts also thinned out to display the pink folds leading to Daisy's cunt. It was clear the only place she wanted to run to was their bedroom. Jemma slid her finger between the shorts sliding right into Daisy's pussy. 

She bit her lip and couldn't fight the smile of pleasure forming on her mouth. Jemma pumped her single finger in and out of Daisy nudging her knees apart. Daisy shifted her legs further apart for Jemma to hook her fingers deeper inside her wanton cunt. Daisy's hands reached down to grip the waistline of her shorts getting ready to pull them down. 

Although, Jemma had concocted her own game to counter Daisy's. Without warning, she slipped her finger out and leaned away back onto the couch. Daisy gasped in surprise and clenched her thighs missing the fullness of Jemma's finger inside her. She turned around puzzled only to see Jemma resuming her computer work. Jemma looked up with an innocent smile. "Enjoy your jog." 

Having to keep up the act, Daisy hesitated to move away. When Jemma no longer looked like she was intent on fingering her again, Daisy slowly walked away adjusting her shorts to hide as much of her private region. She was going to have to make this a very quick jog in order to not show too much of herself outside. Also, the pulse between her thighs desperately needed to be resolved by Jemma's tongue or fingers again. Daisy shook her head seeing how Jemma had won this turn. She closed the door adamant about returning home sweaty and horny for her girlfriend. 


	4. T-shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy opts for only wearing a t-shirt around the apartment

Jemma was in her bedroom all day in its signature 'study pig sty' setting. Her textbooks and laptop were on her bed while scattered sheets were all over the floor. She was deep in focus but wasn't oblivious to her girlfriend's attempts of distraction. Daisy had walked by her door multiple times and Jemma noticed she was wearing a faded, grey t-shirt that reached just past her butt. It became clear her t-shirt was the only thing she was wearing when she pretended to drop some things just outside Jemma's door. Daisy had bent down to pick them up and the material of her shirt slid up high to reveal her ass. When she stood up again, she didn't bother to adjust her shirt down when the slit of her cunt could be seen. There was no longer any subtlety. 

An hour later, Jemma was lying down resting her eyes after staring at endless paragraphs of information. She rubbed her eyes and was comfortably reclined with her head resting almost off the end of the bed. Jemma was humming to herself quietly enjoying her break until she heard the padding of oncoming footsteps. Even though her eyes were closed, she could sense a presence entering her room before stopping right in front of her. Jemma raised an eyebrow before cracking an eye open. Seeing everything upside down, she first saw the tanned expanse of thighs until she followed the grey t-shirt up to Daisy's eyes looking down at her. 

"I've noticed you, don't worry. I've been busy studying though." Jemma went to ease her girlfriend after choosing to not pay attention to her. 

Daisy didn't speak though as she instead moved forward to climb over her joining her on the bed. Jemma was confused watching Daisy's movement over her until it became clear what she wanted to do. Daisy began tugging at Jemma's shorts while she hovered her pussy right over her face. Jemma could only stare at Daisy's wet folds taunting her from above while her knees bracketed her head. Jemma raised her hips for Daisy to pull her shorts and panties off. She heard the faint sound of those garments landing on the floor before Daisy adjusted herself between Jemma's thighs. 

Just as she lowered her head to Jemma's cunt, Daisy lowered her own pussy to her roommate's face. Jemma's vision was obscured and limited to just Daisy's thighs and her entrance. She gasped as Daisy already set to work prying open her folds before dipping her tongue into them. Jemma returned the sensation by grabbing Daisy's ass and bringing her lower half closer to her mouth. The girls took turns moaning into each other's cunts while also trying to get the other off with curled fingers and tongues reaching in deep. Jemma smirked realising this was a great choice of activity to spend her break plus she had won again over Daisy's teasing game of no underwear. 

Jemma wrapped her lips around Daisy's clit which prompted her to do the same with Jemma's. Their faces were slick with the other's juices but both were driven to get the other to climax. Jemma jerked her hips up when Daisy hit her g-spot while Daisy's thighs tightened around Jemma's head when she gave a broad lick up her slit. Daisy began trembling as she came first releasing her juices into Jemma's willing mouth. She took a deep breath to ground herself determined to bring Jemma with her. Jemma groaned as she finally hit her peak thrusting her hips up and feeling her cum drip down the crevice of her ass. 

They collapsed onto each other feeling spent after their coupling. Daisy was the first to summon strength and move off Jemma. She was on her back on the remaining space of her bed still panting. Jemma sat up to look at her girlfriend with a satisfied grin. They locked eyes realising their faces were still smeared with each other's cum. Daisy rose up from her reclined position reaching for the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. Jemma's eyes landed on her breasts where her nipples were still rounded out from arousal. 

"We could've been doing that sooner if you weren't so busy." Daisy chided Jemma with a smile. 

"I'm sorry. I'll act sooner next time." Feeling hot under her own shirt, Jemma joined her girlfriend in her nudity after removing the garment. 

"You better." Daisy readjusted her position on the bed sitting on her knees in front of Jemma. She reached for her face pulling her in to kiss her while her other hand groped her pale breast. Jemma made a noise in agreement as she opened her mouth to welcome Daisy's tongue and reached to pinch her nipple. 


	5. Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tries to persuade Jemma to join her in the shower

It was almost 7pm by the time Jemma got back home. The science project she had volunteered for over the holidays was killing her slowly. It amazed her how much she would do for extra credit points. Either way, it was exhausting to stay in a lab for almost 12 hours monitoring biological samples and the effect various supplements had on them. Jemma let her belongings drop on the floor as she dragged her feet towards the couch. She fell face first onto the cushion-y surface already wanting to melt her tired body into its softness. 

"Welcome home, babe." 

Jemma raised her head from the couch to see her girlfriend wrapped in a towel. She allowed a tired smile at the sight and wondered how long Daisy had been wearing the simple outfit (if you could call a towel that). "Hey, Daisy. I see you were about to take a shower." Jemma scanned her figure languidly after stating the obvious. 

Daisy gave a slow nod. "Yeah, I was about to hop in but then I heard you come in." Her fingers were playing with the fabric of the towel.

She sat up from her reclined position and narrowed her eyes. Jemma could see right through Daisy's teasing and knew what she was trying to do while leaning against the wall. "Don't you usually take your evening showers at 6?"

"I don't know." Daisy shrugged innocently. "I guess I do but I got occupied with something else."

Jemma raised an eyebrow. "Occupied? With what? Waiting for me?"

"No." She looked down in a shy manner. "I decided to look over one of my old coding assignments before my shower but I guess I got carried away." Daisy padded towards Jemma with a sway in her hips. "I was sitting in my room  _just_ in my towel waiting for the right moment to probably go in the shower." Her movements caused her towel to shift from its tied position. By the time she stopped right in front of Jemma, the material had loosened enough to tumble free from her body landing on the floor. Daisy's naked body was on display in front of her having cut to the chase. Jemma's eyes were drawn to her breasts begging to be touched especially at her pert nipples. She followed the path below her navel to the special space between her thighs.  "I think right now would be the right time to go in. Maybe you too." Daisy extended her hand for Jemma to take.

She was too tired to continue playing the game and took Daisy's direct cue to the shower. Jemma took her hand as she helped her up off the couch. Daisy cupped her face to kiss her pressing her body against Jemma's. She complied as Daisy's hands began pulling at her clothes and throwing them all over the room. Soon enough, Jemma flung her bra and panties away as Daisy led her to the bathroom. She started the shower letting the water run to reach the optimal temperature. Jemma stood behind her nipping at her neck and along her shoulder. Her hands reached around to pinch Daisy's nipple and cupped her pussy. Daisy leaned into her touch and groaned while monitoring the water. She was already growing wet without having made contact with the water. With enough steam and warmth in the water, Daisy tugged Jemma into the cubicle letting the water run over their skin.  

The water drenched their hair as they kissed under the shower. Daisy's hands slid down over Jemma's ass while Jemma wrapped her arms around Daisy's neck. Their lips melted with each other's along with the occasional brush of the other's tongue. Jemma pulled away with a giggle and reached for the bottle of body wash. "We still need to actually shower." 

Daisy watched as she poured some of the body wash into her hands before holding the bottle. "I think we're going to be more dirty than clean after this." Her smirk was full of dark promises.

Jemma rolled her eyes as she began lathering Daisy's torso with the gel. She worked in the product against her skin forming bubbles along her body. She brought her hands up to wash Daisy's breasts fitting them in their palms as she massaged the skin creating a collective of bubbles. Jemma's thumbs rubbed against her nipples making Daisy lean her head back with a sigh letting the water hit her face. She reloaded on the body wash before her hands worked a path of bubbles to her lower half. Jemma got down on her knees to wash along Daisy's legs. She focused in particular at her thighs where her hand was essentially brushing against Daisy's cunt. Jemma circumnavigated her entrance by reaching around to touch her ass. Her hands rubbed at Daisy's cheeks enjoying their fullness in her hands. Knowing she had teased her roommate enough, Jemma lifted Daisy's leg over her shoulder opening up the space between her thighs. She wasted no time plunging her tongue into Daisy's folds which made her gasp and shut her eyes. 

Jemma lapped at her slit while Daisy held onto the wall and Jemma's hair to balance her footing. Daisy was grinding down on her face chasing her release as the water cascaded over her body. Jemma didn't realise how hungry she was after a long day in the labs both for her girlfriend and for food. For now, Jemma was satisfied to be fed with Daisy's pussy. Her lips wrapped around her clit flicking her tongue at the bundle of nerves which made Daisy whimper. Her breathing was escalating with each lick of Jemma's tongue and soon, the trembling from her leg shot through to her whole body as she came hard. Jemma's face was drenched with the mixture of water and Daisy's cum but she welcomed all of its sweetness.

Once Daisy returned back to reality shuddering, she opened her eyes seeing Jemma with a wicked grin as she slowly stood up. Daisy pulled her up and took the bottle of shampoo knowing it was Jemma's turn to get clean. She got Jemma to turn around as she squeezed out enough to begin lathering her hair. Jemma bowed her head as Daisy's fingers worked thoroughly at her scalp and strands of hair. A group of bubbles grew in her brown locks and Jemma was humming in approval at Daisy's excellent massaging. She pulled Jemma into the stream of water letting the shampoo wash away from her hair. After all the white bubbles were cleared from every strand, Daisy resumed the body wash routine that Jemma had used on her body. 

She enjoyed the sensation of Daisy's hands running all over her body particularly concentrating on her tits and ass just like she did. Daisy's hand moved down to her cunt sinking a finger into her core. She pumped a single finger in and out of her eventually adding another to build up a rhythm of pleasure. Jemma leaned back against the wall of the cubicle while raising her leg to open up more for Daisy. Her girlfriend held her leg while increasing the pace of her fingers making Jemma's mouth fall open in desperate whines. Jemma began moving her hips to get Daisy's fingers inside deeper as she rode her hand. 

A cry escaped Jemma as her orgasm hit her like lightning. She held onto Daisy's wrist keeping her fingers inside while she came. Daisy slowed the pace of her digits to coax the rest of her climax out. Eventually, Jemma let Daisy's fingers slip out and they both had content smiles on their faces. "As fun as this has been, I know better locations that will be easier for sex."

Daisy nodded in agreement. "Alright." She turned off the water and the two of them stepped out of the cubicle. Realising there was only one towel and that Daisy had left her other towel outside, they shared the one piece of cloth to dry the other up patting down their skin. Even though they were only semi-dry with dripping hair, it didn't deter the two from rushing into Daisy's room intent on staying naked for the rest of the evening. 


	6. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma gets her payback

"Hey, Jemma have you seen my other laundry basket of stuff?" Daisy was searching through her piles of clothes in her room. She swore she saw her small basket filled with her delicates just a few hours ago. Daisy was due to go out tonight to a concert with Bobbi and she was planning on wearing a skirt. Judging by the movement of the trees outside through the window, it looked particularly windy and she definitely wanted to wear dark underwear to avoid flashing people. Also, her best pants were currently being washed so she was having quite the clothing debacle. "Jemma?"

She was confused by her roommate's lack of response since she was sure she was in her room on her laptop. Daisy almost tripped over one set of her clothes in the floor before making her way over to Jemma's room. "Have you seen my -"

Jemma was staring at her with a deadpanned expression as if she was waiting for Daisy. She already answered her question as she had the small basket beside her bed full of Daisy's panties. "You mean this?" She pointed to the basket.

Daisy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, actually. Why is it here?" She watched as Jemma began to slide towards the end of her bed until her feet reached the ground. Her roommate tipped over the basket with her hand allowing the contents to spill out. Her underwear was now spread in clumps on the floor.

"Come here." Jemma's tone was stern. 

She stepped towards her until she was standing right in front of her. 

"Strip down. Now." 

Daisy pulled a face in interest as she followed the instruction. She was merely wearing her home attire of shirt and shorts. She pulled off her shirt easily exposing her tits since she usually didn't wear a bra in the apartment. Daisy shimmied out of her shorts and underwear in one swift go. As her girlfriend ordered, she was now naked in front of Jemma. 

This didn't deter her from her tough demeanour that she was going to implement. "Down now. Over my lap." Jemma patted her legs to indicate the area and Daisy lowered herself onto her hands and knees before settling over her thighs. Daisy released an excited breath over the fact that she was currently bent over Jemma's lap with her naked ass wiggling in the open air. "Hands up here." One of Jemma's hand was gliding over her back and the curve of her ass while the other held onto her wrists now placed behind her back. Daisy's mind went to the one scenario that this position could only mean. She received confirmation as soon as Jemma's hand made sharp contact spanking her ass. The air was filled with another sound of her palm striking Daisy's butt cheeks. Her girlfriend gasped as her hand alternated between each cheek twice more.

Jemma paused her blows towards Daisy's bum. She licked her lips while observing the faint rosy hue beginning to develop on the plump flesh. Her hand was still tingling from the fresh impact against her skin but she flexed it knowing she was only getting started. "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

She felt Daisy squirm in her position. "I don't know." 

That earned her a solid smack across both ass cheeks. Jemma rubbed the spot her hand connected with. "I think it was about time I give you a punishment."

Her husky tone made Daisy groan in arousal. She could feel herself getting wet from what Jemma seemed to have in store for her. "What am I being punished for? I've been a good girl."

Jemma's hand collided with her flesh again. "Not at all. Especially whenever you keep forgetting to wear these." She pointed over to Daisy's panties all over the floor. 

She grinned wickedly. "Oh come on, you like it when I don't wear them. Makes it easy for you to eat me out. Or get me naked." Daisy yelped when she was answered with another slap even lower on her butt. It was dangerously aimed close to her cunt from behind. 

"So, you admit you do it on purpose? That you wanted to get in trouble and distract me?" Jemma maintained her serious tone as her hand trailed over Daisy's luscious ass. Her other hand tightened her grip around Daisy's hands keeping her firm over her legs. 

"How is it so bad? If anything, I'm giving you a treat by not wearing them - FUCK!" She jerked forward with another blow that was administered across her behind. 

Jemma kept Daisy down on her lap as she reached over for one of Daisy's panties. "Let this be a reminder for you to wear them. Open up." She bunched up a purple, lace panties and brought it to Daisy's mouth. Jemma proceeded to stuff the material into her mouth until her speech was inaudible through the improvised gag. "Now, you'll learn a valuable lesson." She brought her hand down again creating a ringing sound of Daisy's slapped skin. Jemma didn't hold back for three more strikes which left Daisy whimpering and moving forward with the momentum. Her breasts were swinging back and forth with each movement over Jemma's legs. Daisy was clenching her thighs together feeling them grow slick from the heavy pulse thrumming between her legs. 

Taking notice of the action, Jemma's fingers slid further down Daisy's butt. "Do you want to come?" She rubbed Daisy's pussy from between her legs. Jemma smirked at the wetness that had formed and was growing by each stroke and slap against her skin.

She was panting with desperation especially as the soreness of her butt began to sink in. Daisy squeezed her eyes shut revelling in Jemma's fingers brushing against her cunt.  

"I asked you a question, Daisy." Jemma withdrew her fingers and her palm met with Daisy's ass once more. It had become a stronger shade of red now and her hand was becoming tough from taking the brunt of each hit. "Do you want to come?" She enunciated each word accompanying it with a slap on each individual globe.

The incoherent noises coming out from Daisy were growing louder in volume. Her eyes were watery now as she furiously nodded her head. 

Jemma began to pat Daisy's skin gently. "Have you learned your lesson now? About forgetting your panties? It's been a fun game but enough is enough." 

Daisy attempted to turn her head to sincerely nod to her girlfriend's question. She understood her punishment now and the bottom half of her body was writhing under Jemma's touch.

Seeing her physical reply, Jemma wasted no time spreading Daisy's thighs apart and slipping her fingers into her pussy. She settled into a brutal pace pumping her fingers in and out. She curled her fingers to stroke her inner walls and shifted Daisy further down so that she could seek out her clit. Daisy's moans were muffled but her pleasure could be seen in the restless shaking of her entire body. Soon enough, she froze in spot as her orgasm hit her and Jemma continued the motion of her fingers. She felt her walls clench around her fingers followed by a gush of wetness that began to trickle down her thighs. Daisy's weight collapsed over Jemma's legs after her climax began to wind down. 

Jemma pulled the now damp material of her underwear from Daisy's mouth. A sigh could be heard from her now freed lips. She helped Daisy sit up onto the bed but she fell back onto the mattress completely spent. Jemma laid down beside her with her hand trailing up to Daisy's inviting breast to touch it. "Are you okay?"

Daisy had her eyes closed but she managed a breathless "Yeah". Her hand slowly moved up to where Jemma was playing with her boob.

"I hope it wasn't too much. I may have gotten carried away." It was adorable to see how quickly Jemma went from dominant to a gentle girlfriend. 

"Are you kidding me?" Daisy looked over to her with a grin. "That might have been one of the hottest things you've ever done. I mean, my ass might hurt a bit but it was totally worth it."

Jemma flexed her hand as it still felt taut from all the applied hits. "I can kiss it better for you, if you'd like."

"I think I'd like that." Daisy raised herself up to kiss Jemma deeply. Pulling apart, she bit her lip in a cheeky manner. "You have a punishment in plan if I started not wearing bras? Maybe it might involve nipple clamps or something?"

Her roommate shook her head in amusement before sinking onto the mattress with Daisy. That would be a plan for another day. 


End file.
